


A Day in the Life

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Karedevil, F/M, Fluff, Karedevil Bingo, Post Season 3, courthouse, got to work a couple of my own headcanons in this fic so yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Snapshots of a typical day for Matt and Karen
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31
Collections: Karedevil Bingo





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Karedevil Bingo Entry Prompt: Courthouse
> 
> Big thanks to LilyEllison and steelorchids for beta-ing (and just being awesome people)

**Morning**

Matt closed the medicine cabinet, smiling to himself as he heard Karen padding around the apartment, enjoying all of the sounds that made up their morning routine; coffee brewing, the rustle of Karen’s skirt, bread in the toaster, both of their phones chiming with new notifications. Karen had lived here for about three months, and in that short time Matt couldn’t imagine it any other way. She had practically lived here ever since they had started dating again, and while officially moving in together hadn’t been completely without its hiccups, it had been a pretty natural transition for both of them. 

He ran a comb through his hair once more before making his way to the kitchen where Karen was pouring them both coffee. 

"Drink up, we should leave a little earlier than usual. Foggy wants to go over a few things…" Karen's voice trailed off and she giggled, as he knew she would, seeing as he had left his tie undone. 

"Forgetting something there, counsellor?" she asked, walking over to him, leaning in to give him a kiss. 

Matt hummed, smiling as they pulled apart. 

"Would you mind?" he asked, shooting her the smile he knew she was helpless to resist. Usually he’d tie his own tie. But some mornings he couldn’t resist asking her to do it for him. Especially on days when he was giving a closing argument. He considered it good luck. 

Karen giggled again, and he was pretty sure she rolled her eyes, but she happily started working on his tie. 

"Thank you.”

"You're very welcome. You'll be great," she smiled, giving him a series of kisses as she made sure the knot was secure. Matt moaned, slipping his arms around her, very tempted to completely ignore everything going on outside of the apartment, and rid them both of their clothes, but Karen laughed, playfully shoving him away before placing a coffee mug in his hands.

They finished breakfast, leaving their dishes in the sink, and Matt grabbed his briefcase, Karen slipped her heels on, making sure she had everything she needed in her bag, and they were off, Karen waiting patiently beside him while Matt locked the door. He slipped his hand into hers, and they set off for the office, ready to start the day. 

**Afternoon**

“Your thirst is showing,” Foggy whispered.

Karen snapped to attention at Foggy's words, subtly shaking her head. Matt was giving his closing argument, and there was little point in denying what seeing him up there did to her. Hearing him speak so passionately on behalf of their client, watching how he moved on the courtroom floor, occasionally tapping his cane on the floor to emphasize a point...he was mesmerizing. He was an excellent lawyer, and it was always thrilling for her whenever she got to see him in action. 

Matt sat down next to Foggy while the judge went over instructions for the jury, and going by the little smirk he shot her, Foggy hadn't been the only one to notice how much she had been lusting after him. She bit the inside of her cheek, and focused her gaze on her lap. 

After the jury had been dismissed to begin their deliberations, Foggy convinced them to grab lunch at the cafe they liked across the street from the courthouse. They let the bailiff know where they were going on the incredibly slim chance the jury would come to a verdict within a half an hour. Karen linked her arm through Matt’s, the two of them laughing at Foggy describing the size of the sandwich he planned to order, which led to him reminiscing about the sandwiches his mom would pack in his school lunches, which somehow led to he and Matt bantering about where the best spots to get food had been on the Columbia campus. Karen couldn’t keep the smile from her face, their lighthearted moods a nice change of pace from the somewhat tense atmosphere at the courthouse.

“You’re heading back to the office?” Matt asked her as they left the restaurant. 

“Yeah. I still have a ton of research to do on the Reid case. And I have two clients coming in this afternoon; one of them is that guy who wants me to start surveilling his boss. We can go over everything tomorrow if you guys don’t make it back today. Oh, and the Thomases are supposed to drop by at some point to sign those documents.”

“Make sure you remind them we don’t accept baked goods as payment. We’ll still take them, but they have to actually pay us in money. U.S. Dollars,” Foggy chimed in. 

Karen rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but laugh. Pretty much ever since the firm had reopened, the tradition of some of their clients coming up with rather...creative ways to pay them had continued. 

“Will do.” She shook her head and turned back to Matt. 

“Any inclination on which way the jury will go?”

Matt sighed. “No. I tried not to, uh, intrude.” 

Karen exchanged a quick look with Foggy before leaning in to give Matt a quick kiss. 

“Keep me posted,” she told him. “You were incredible,” she whispered, kissing him again.

“Ahem.” Foggy cleared his throat loudly.

“You were both incredible”, Karen amended.

Matt just laughed and squeezed her hand before he grabbed Foggy’s arm and they started to head back to the courthouse. 

Karen smiled at their retreating forms before starting her own walk back to the Nelson, Murdock & Page office. 

**Evening**

Matt sighed, hanging his suit jacket on the back of a chair. Jury deliberations would continue tomorrow, which had been unexpected. He and Foggy both thought this could be good news for their client, but neither one of them was holding their breath. 

He undid the knot in his tie and walked towards the bedroom as he slipped it off. Karen always teased him that his idea of putting on comfortable clothes after a long day at work meant taking off his tie. Only on the rare nights that he knew he wasn't going out would he put on his sweats. 

He put his tie back in its proper place in the closet, lifting his head when he heard Karen approach the building and headed back out to the kitchen. 

"So I know I said we need to start cooking for ourselves more and eating real food, but it was a long day and I need potstickers,” Karen announced as she came in the door. He chuckled, leaning in to kiss her before taking the bag of food from her. He grabbed them plates and silverware and poured them both a glass of wine as Karen went to change.

Karen caught him up on the rest of her day at the office and they talked a little bit about the trial as they ate. They settled into their usual evening routine after clearing the dishes, Matt sitting on the couch, Karen leaning up against him, her legs stretched out in front of her, laptop open on her lap. Matt had his headphones in, listening to a dictation while Karen answered the emails she hadn’t gotten to at the office. 

It was only when he felt her relax further against him that he grinned and immediately took his earbuds out. Matt was a big fan of Karen's fondness for reality TV. He barely paid any attention to the shows she watched; but he loved nothing more than listening to her yelling at whatever shenanigans the people got into. He nudged her, their signal for her to turn the audio captions on.

The past couple of nights she had been watching a show called Love is Blind, which, as far as Matt could tell consisted of people being placed in rooms where they spoke to someone on the other side of a wall in an effort to find true love. 

“Dumbass,” she muttered at her screen. 

Matt chuckled, leaning over to place a kiss on the top of her head, closing his eyes at the familiar coconut scent of her shampoo and savoring how soft her hair was against his skin. 

“She is totally leading him on and he’s too dumb to see it. They deserve each other,” Karen told him. 

Matt just smiled, adjusting his position on the couch, and pulling her closer to him. Soon he’d get up to get ready to go out, but he had a little time. He rested his chin on Karen’s shoulder, closing his eyes as they finished the episode. 

**Night**

Karen leaned against the counter, watching Matt lace up his boots. She tried to keep her breathing as even as possible; she always seemed to have some nervous energy watching him suit up to go out. When he was done he gave her a slight nod of his head, indicating he was ready to go. 

She walked over to him, taking his face in her hands. “Please be careful,” she told him, placing a quick, soft kiss on his lips. “I love you.”

Matt nodded, briefly touching his forehead to hers. “I love you too,” he whispered, heading for the stairs, leaving Matt Murdock behind.

****

She woke up with a start when she heard his footsteps on the stairs. She didn’t know how long she had been asleep. 

“Matt?” she called out, her voice a little thick.

“I’m ok,” he answered from the doorway. 

“Are you sure? You-” Karen was sitting up, moving the covers preparing to swing her legs off the bed but Matt was suddenly right there, kneeling by the bed, gently laying her back down.

“I’m ok. I promise,” he told her, gently brushing a strand of her hair away before placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. “Go back to sleep,” he whispered. A few minutes later she heard the water running in shower. 

She was vaguely aware of him getting into bed beside her a little while later, snuggling up next to her, feeling a deep sense of relief when his arms wrapped around her and she fell back to sleep, ready to face whatever tomorrow would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Beatles song of the same name


End file.
